Episode 3281 (25th December 2006)
Plot Pauline reminisces as she finishes packing up the house. Max gives Sonia a present to pass onto Bradley. Ian’s heartbroken to discover Pauline’s move to America. He tries persuading and guilt-ridding her into staying, but she has made up her mind. Stacey turns up at the Branning’s in a tarty dress to give Tanya a present. She taunts Max and informs him that she’s available all day. Ian warns Dot and Martin that Pauline has decided to move to America today. Dot’s left stunned. Stacey’s displeased with Jean’s witter praising about Bradley. Charlie’s forced to break the news that they’ve spilt up. Pauline visits Arthur and Mark’s grave. Peggy boastfully opens up The Vic for Christmas celebrations and amusement for the residents. She’s lost for words when Garry turns up with Minty in a tight-knit Elf costume for the children’s entertainment. Martin tells Sonia that he wants to put their divorce behind them and remarry. Dot confronts Pauline and tells her that she’s a stubborn woman. Stacey continues to tease Max at the party and follows him into the gents. He warns her to stay well away. Ben launches a stink bomb into the fireplace and smoke emerges causing a disruption to the party. Peggy sends both Garry and Minty up to the chimney, believing there is some kind of fault. She scolds Ben when she discovers the truth. Stella tries making an effort with Ben, but he continues to shun her. Stacey’s furious when she sees Jean talking to Bradley. She goes over to take her mum away and Bradley loses his patience. He viciously raises his voice so the whole bar can hear. An embarrassed Stacey loses it and publicly offers herself to the men of Walford. Peggy throws her out and Max goes after her. Phil decides to have a word with Ben when Stella wants to leave. Stacey trashes No.23 and Minty falls off the ladder when trying to get up the roof of the pub. Sonia turns up at Pauline’s. Max can’t resist himself anymore when Stacey comes onto him and the pair end up passionate on the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Max - Jake Wood *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Martin - James Alexandrou *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Jean - Gillian Wright *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Phil - Steve McFadden *Stella - Sophie Thompson *Ben - Charlie Jones *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Garry - Ricky Groves *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Honey - Emma Barton *Dawn - Kara Tointon *Kevin - Phil Daniels *Keith - David Spinx *Denise - Diane Parish *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Rebecca - Jade Sharif *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Carly - Kellie Shirley *Mickey - Joe Swash *Peter - Thomas Law *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Bobby - Kevin Curran (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, gents and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and Stacey's bedroom *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Laundrette *Walford Cemetery *Walford General Hospital - Baby unit Notes *This first episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.30pm. *The first scene of this episode showed a collection of photographs from Pauline's family album. Over this was various audio clippings from previous episodes from the characters displayed on the photographs. The following quotes were taken from: **Episode 1 (19th February 1985): Lou Beale discovers Pauline is pregnant with her third child. **Episode 62 (19th September 1985): Sixteen-year-old Michelle Fowler tells Pauline that she is pregnant. **Episode 362 (26th July 1988): Lou gathers the family together to say her final goodbyes. **Episode 719 (26th December 1991): Mark Fowler tells Pauline and Arthur that he is HIV Positive. **Episode 1291 (20th May 1996): Pauline protests Arthur's innocence after a false imprisonment. **Episode 2466 (14th February 2003): Mark tells Pauline that he's leaving the Square to die. **Episode 3279 (22nd December 2006): Martin Fowler disowns his mother. *Nurse Sarah Michael is credited onscreen as "Nurse" despite not making an appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pauline packs her bags. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,400,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns